


Amazing Guilty Pleasure

by SuperLeon



Series: Amazing Assassin Duo [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassins, Gen, Seth consumes an amazing amount of sweets, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperLeon/pseuds/SuperLeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth realizes that they aren't normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in November of 2014 and I'm not sure where it was meant to go but I finished it literally about ten minutes ago so here it is.

"Where are you going?"

Like a young teen caught leaving the house wearing next-to-nothing, Seth froze, pulling his coat closer around himself. He hadn't figured James would notice him, even if he was sitting in the front room. He was too busy with his book, right? Seth could have just snuck out and back in no time. Why had Charles insisted they lived together in the first place? He got the notion that two 19 or twenty-somethings didn't look too suspicious living together near a college campus, but that didn't mean he was keen on actually _going through_ with that.

Seth turned slightly to look at him.

"...Nowhere. Why?"

"Why did you hesitate?"

"You startled me."

"You shouldn't be startled so easily if you're just going nowhere."

"What's with the third degree, huh? I'm just going out-- or am I _grounded_?"

James finally put down his book to give Seth a hard look. He could - like always - see through the blond, and never much enjoyed what he saw. Seth moved to stand akimbo, returning James' glare.

"I know exactly where you're going, and it isn't leading anywhere good."

"Come _on_ , I've been good all week! I didn't bother the neighborhood kids, didn't bother you too much, and Charles says my sniping is getting better, too. I deserve this!"

"Is there even a _fraction_ of a second where you stop and think about consequences? Besides, it doesn't count as "being good" when you do things any normal human would do on an average day."

"You're _not_ the boss of me, James! I can do whatever I want!"

"Then do it."

"...Huh?"

Seth's posture relaxed. Thinking about it, that was right. Why had he let James stop him in the first place? It was _his_ life, right? He could do whatever he wanted with it. As if to further prove this point, James went right back to reading as though nothing had happened. Seth wanted to keep being angry at him, wanted _something_ , but instead of rekindling an argument that made no sense to begin with, he walked out of the apartment.

Even after the door was closed behind him, Seth wanted to hurry back in to prove James...wrong? He wasn't really trying to push a point, was he? If so, did he just lose? He couldn't have it end that way.

"Goddammit."

Why the hell could James get at him so easily? Pushing his thoughts aside, Seth was off.

...

"I can't believe you."

It was Seth's welcome when he'd returned, arms full of plastic bags filled to the brim with sweets. The blond pushed past James, smiling like a child who'd found their parents' secret Christmas stash. He dropped the bulk of the bags on to the kitchen table, reaching his hand into one of the few that were left in his hold and pulling out a pack of halloween-themed marshmallows.

"C'mon, I'll let you have some~."

"When exactly does all this expire?"

"Not today and not tomorrow, and that's all that matters."

Seth ripped the packaging open, consuming an entire pumpkin-shaped marshmallow in one go. Offering one to James only resulted in the brunette sighing and making his way down the hall.

"When you can't get up tomorrow, I'll be in my room."

"Shut-up, I'll be fine!" Another marshmallow.

...

Forced to leave his room in order to check the fridge, James was back a few hours later, having to maneuver around empty plastic bags and candy wrappers to even reach the kitchen threshold. After setting up something in the microwave, he came back out to sit next to Seth on the couch, who was eerily calm for someone who'd just eaten half a metric ton of candy, and staring with incredible focus at the screen.

"Thought you said you weren't leaving your room?"

"I got hungry. What are you watching?"

"You never were good at keeping up with your word."

"I don't have to sit here."

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre."

James adjusted his glasses, wondering if it was safe for someone so high off candy that they could hardly feel it to watch something with such gratuitous violence. He figured Seth couldn't do anymore damage than he'd already done.

"Is it good?"

"Kinda boring."

"Sorry to hear that."

"You don't care."

"A friend told me it was pretty good."

"You don't have friends."

"Guess there's no leveling with you."

The microwave beeped from the kitchen. James let it sit.

"Are you alright?"

Seth looked over briefly, but was quickly back to staring at the screen, attention rapt.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You ate most of the candy, didn't you?"

"Doesn't feel like it."

"You don't think that's a problem?"

In the silence that followed, James decided to check on his meal. He comes back to sit next to Seth with the package in his hands. When he looked back up, things were finally getting violent.

"When was the last time you felt normal?"

James was mid-bite when Seth spoke.

"...Normal?"

"Like...other people. I see college kids walking around here all the time. There were some students at the store yesterday and...they talked to me. They were laughing. They thought it was funny how much I was buying."

"What did you do?"

Seth's eyes are still trained on the screen.

"What I usually do...what we're supposed to do. I pretended I was 'one of them'. We joked around, they told me their names...I didn't even think about giving them my real name, but I can't remember what I told them. It was the first thought in my head."

"We've been trained to do that for a long time, haven't we? Isn't it just a habit?"

"Why did I feel like I had to? No one else feels like this."

"I haven't felt normal since before all of this. Before I met Charles, before I met you. But we don't really know what normal is, to be fair."

He takes another bite.

"Our normal isn't their normal. We're incredibly different. That doesn't mean we're bad or they're good."

"I bet they've never killed anyone before."

"Maybe."

"I bet it doesn't feel normal for them to kill people."

James finally looked over at the blond. Seth isn't watching the screen anymore, but has his eyes on his hands. James sighs and grabs a candy from one of the packages on the chair that wasn't completely empty. Seth watches him eat it.


End file.
